


Kristy: Supporting Women

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [10]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kristy isn't fond of Lacey's idea of supporting women.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Stacey McGill & Mary Anne Spier & Kristy Thomas
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Kristy: Supporting Women

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter's Club 2020.

“What does she mean by support women?” Kristy fumed, her arms folded across her chest while leaning back in the chair glaring at the wall. “What she means is supporting herself, which is _not_ what supporting women means? Has she even _studied_ the women’s rights movement?”

“To be fair, I don’t think Lacey Lewis is actually interested in studies, just making money,” Mary Anne piped up, her voice paling in comparisons to Kristy’s.

“I thought we were over that, given the fact the Baby-Sitter’s Agency is disbanded?” Claudia asked from where she sat in her chair.

“That’s the motto of her new enterprise. I think it’s called Makeovers something or another.” Kristy waved her hand in disgust before flopping back into the chair ever so unceremoniously. “Not that I care about the whole makeover thing. It’s just…”

“Let me guess? Yet another way to please boys who just end up being major disappointments in the end?” One of Stacey’s eyebrows lifted up, her lips pushing together.

“Yes! That!” Kristy pointed her finger at Stacey with excitement. “It’s just that, but she’s trying to do this whole business scheme based on women supporting women.”

“Yeah. She said that to me when I was babysitting Charlotte. It didn’t sit right when she started talking about basically taking us down. I guess in her mind because we’re girls we don’t count as women?” Stacey muttered, her eyes drifting towards the ground, not wanting to remember the video the previous “group” Lacey was involved with ended up leaking.

“I think she’s just mean and spiteful.” Claudia flipped a piece of red licorice around before biting into it with gusto.

“Yeah. She’s a bully.” When nobody responded, Mary Anne added in. “Well, she is. Sending me to look after that old guy instead of a kid. What she was doing was bullying.”

“Kind of like Kristy,” Claudia piped up.

“Say what?” Of course, Kristy didn’t like what Claudia said.

“I mean, she’s got the same kind of personality, but she’s basically what you could become, and if you ever took an interest in makeup, but you won’t.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Kristy glared at Claudia, definitely still not liking what she said.

“Well, you’ve got us to keep you grounded,” Stacey piped up which in turn earned her a glare.

Mary Anne pushed up her eyeglasses. “I think she means Lacey is who you would be if you were the type of person to be – well, Lacey Lewis, you know.”

“No. I don’t know.”

“Look.” Claudia let out a deep breath. “While you can be aggravating at times, what I was trying to say is I’m glad you’re not Lacey. The idea of you acting like Lacey – well, we wouldn’t have a club. We’d still not be friends anymore.”

Kristy nodded her head. “Okay. Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I noticed was how Lacey's character served as an honest counter for Kristy's character in how a person can take things to far, but she's what I don't like about SJW. They care about a given cause but not the people behind the cause unless of course they themselves are being positively effected. Hearing her say what she did about supporting women made me angry, yet I think that's the point - to point out that some of these so called progressive people really aren't progressive at all; they just want people to think they are.


End file.
